hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2026 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season that was one of the most devastating seasons in the Atlantic. Most of the death toll was caused by Hurricane Sally, which brought massive devastation to Florida and Mexico alone. The hyperactive in the season was due to a Super La Niña event that persisted from 2025. The season had 23 named storms, 14 of which became hurricanes and 9 of which became major hurricanes. The season officially starts at June 1 and officially ends at November 30, although storms may form out of those boundaries, as demonstrated by Tropical Storm Arthur, which formed on May 3. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2026 till:04/05/2026 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:01/06/2026 till:10/06/2026 color:C1 text:Bessie (C1) from:17/06/2026 till:22/06/2026 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:26/06/2026 till:28/06/2026 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:29/06/2026 till:05/07/2026 color:C3 text:Cristobal (C3) from:29/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:03/07/2026 till:20/07/2026 color:C5 text:Edouard (C5) from:09/07/2026 till:17/07/2026 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:09/07/2026 till:09/07/2026 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:11/07/2026 till:13/07/2026 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/07/2026 till:27/07/2026 color:C1 text:Gonzalo (C1) from:26/07/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C5 text:Hanna (C5) from:04/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C3 text:Ives (C3) from:06/08/2026 till:17/08/2026 color:C2 text:Josephine (C2) from:18/08/2026 till:20/08/2026 color:TS text:Kurt (TS) from:27/08/2026 till:08/09/2026 color:C4 text:Laura (C4) barset:break from:01/09/2026 till:14/09/2026 color:C5 text:Morris (C5) from:03/09/2026 till:05/09/2026 color:TS text:Nana (TS) from:11/09/2026 till:15/09/2026 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:01/10/2026 till:03/10/2026 color:TD text:Paulette (C4) from:12/09/2026 till:18/09/2026 color:TS text:Omar (TS) from:24/09/2026 till:04/10/2026 color:C1 text:Robert (C1) from:01/10/2026 till:04/10/2026 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) from:06/10/2026 till:17/10/2026 color:C5 text:Sally (C5) from:09/10/2026 till:23/10/2026 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:26/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 color:TS text:Teddy (C2) from:17/10/2026 till:11/11/2026 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:30/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/11/2026 till:10/11/2026 color:TS text:Wilfred (TS) from:19/11/2026 till:23/11/2026 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:16/12/2026 till:18/12/2026 color:TS text:Beta (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Hurricane Bessie Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Ives Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kurt Hurricane Laura Hurricane Morris Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Paulette Tropical Storm Omar Hurricane Robert Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Sally A tropical wave formed over Africa in the midst of September. It then emerged off of Africa and into the open Atlantic, gradually moving west-northwest. Despite the favorable conditions there, the tropical low remained disorganized for about a week. On October 3, the low finally started to organize and started to have a better convection and on October 6, it was designated as Tropical Depression Nineteen by the NHC. Nineteen didn’t change in intensity for a day due to moderate wind shear. Then when Nineteen moved out from the area of moderate wind shear at late October 7, it started to intensify, becoming a tropical storm on October 8 at 0600 UTC and earning the name Sally by the NHC. It curved to the north-northwest while it intensified. It strengthened further into a hurricane a day later on October 9, forming a ragged eye. Sally abruptly took a sharp turn to the west-southwest after intensifying into a hurricane. It then strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane on October 10 at 0000 UTC, but it suddenly weakened back to a Category 1 at 1800 UTC "for no apparent reason, it just randomly weakened", said the NHC. After its weakening, Sally abruptly rapidly intensified, becoming a major hurricane 6 hours later. The Hurricane Hunters quickly flew into the hurricane on October 11 at 0600 UTC. They had reported a maximum 160 mph winds inside the hurricane and the NHC did just that by upgrading the hurricane to a Category 5. Its upgrade to a Category 5 is its initial peak intensity, with sustained winds of up to 160 mph (260 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 930 mbar (hPa). It made landfall during its initial peak intensity in Florida on October 11 at 0600 UTC. The hurricane rapidly weakened inland, becoming a Category 2 hurricane from a Category 5 in 12 hours once it exited the state of Florida and into the Gulf of Mexico. It further weakened briefly to a Category 1 hurricane on October 12 at 0600 UTC before it got its convection back together and then strengthened back into a Category 2 just 6 hours later. The highly favorable conditions contributed to the intensification of the hurricane. It reached Category 3 major hurricane status again early on October 13. It continued to intensify, becoming a Category 4 hurricane at 1800 UTC on the same day. A very short eyewall replacement cycle occurred at this hurricane 6 hours later, preventing it from strengthening in less than 12 hours. It suddenly rapidly intensified after its short eyewall replacement cycle, becoming a Category 5 hurricane again early on October 15. It then reached its peak intensity at 0600 UTC that day, with maximum sustained winds of 175 mph (280 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 908 mbar (hPa). It then weakened slightly before its landfall due to it interaction with land. Sally’s winds were dropped 10 mph (km/h) to 165 mph (270 km/h) and the pressure was upped to 911 mbar (hPa) once it made landfall in the Mexican state of Tamaulipas 6 hours later. Sally rapidly weakened inland over Mexico, plummeting below major hurricane status just 12 hours after landfall and weakening into a tropical storm just 24 hours after landfall on October 16. It then weakened below tropical storm status 6 hours later that day at 1200 UTC. The depression somehow managed to hold on for another 24 hours before crossing into the East Pacific basin, the first one to cross since Hurricane Marco 6 years ago in 2020. Hurricane Teddy Hurricane Vicky Tropical Storm Wilfred Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2026. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2032. This was the same list used in the 2020 season, with the exceptions of Bessie, Ives, Kurt, Morris, and Robert, which replaced Bertha, Isaias, Kyle, Marco, and Rene respectively. The names Bessie, Ives, Kurt, Morris, Robert, Sally, Teddy, Vicky, and Wilfred were used for the first (with the exception for Sally and Vicky, only) time this year. This is the second time the naming list was exhausted, thus far storms were named using the Greek alphabet. Greek Names Retirement On March 19, 2027 at the 49th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Edouard, Gonzalo, Hanna, Laura, Paulette, Sally, and Vicky due to their destruction and fatalities they all caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced by Edwin, Geraldo, Hallie, Larissa, Penelope, Stella, and Vanessa respectively for the 2032 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2026 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:2026 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons